Rocky Plains
These are the rocky plains, this is where Goku fought Vegeta. Also known as the Gizard Wasteland. And this location is a battle ground. If you wish to fight a player, announce it in the comments. *Moeru *Tsurugi = Stats Tsurugi * Race Human/Demon half-breed * Level 52 * XP Points 1,906,177/2,100,000 * Health 428,580/436,000 * Speed 591.5 * Damage 515 * Powerlevel 150,520,290,196,733,470 Moeru * Health 56,000 * Level 18 * XP Points 87,384/100,000 * Damage 74.5 * Speed 62.5 * Power Level 321,600,000 *Moeru lands in the dusty area, a peaceful but worried look on his face."Thanks for helping me, Tsurugi. I know we've only just met, but with everything happening in Polisas..." he said as his face suddenly grew severe."I've gotta do something to clear my head or I'm gonna lose it." Moeru then proceeds to activate Red King's Aura, boosting his strength before proceeding to charge at his sparring partner. *"Don't worry. Ace and others are there for backup. Moreover, we need this 1 hour to gain as much experience we can possibly get. So, without further adeiu, attack me with your full strength. * Moeru begins by Punching Tsurugi 5 times, which Tsurugi is unaffected by, followed by swinging an elbow into his gut, which Tsurugi easily shrugs off, and kicking him away with a round house, Tsurugi dodges. He then proceeds to Punch Tsurugi into the air, Head butting him as he falls to the ground. While he is still in air, Moeru round-house kicks Tsurugi(which Tsurugi easily manages to dodge), Rushes after him and kicks him into the air, which Tsurugi is unaffected by, Throwing a ball of energy at him while he falls to the ground. (which he shrugs off) * "... Is that all? It's such a shame i considered you a strong partner." He says skipping his turn. * "I'm sorry, is this not as fun for you as it is for me?" Moeru says, laughing as he proceeds to punch Tsurugi in the gut, and fastballing an energy ball into his face,yelling"catch!". Moeru then knocks Tsurugi back with a gut punch,followed by two punches to his face, a knee to the stomach, and finally a kick that smashes Tsurugi into the ground. Moeru finishes with a High Pressure Energy Wave(Tsurugi takes all hit intendedly). * "You've finally managed to land one or two hits on me. Let's see how much you can damage me in 6 turns. alright! I'll let you hit me till 6 turns, if you damage me over 30,000 times you pass" tsurugi says skipping his turn. * "Six rounds,huh..." Moeru says as he begins to laugh. He then proceeds to dissapear in a flash, reappearing behind Tsurugi and firing a barrage of 10 Infinity Bullets at him from behind. "Challenge Accepted!!" Moeru yells, his excitement showing obviously on his face. He then speeds towards Tsurugi, grabbing his collar before tossing him into the air, saying "up you go!". As Tsurugi is still moving, Moeru catches up with him and punches him with an uppercut to the jaw. He then smashes his elbow into Tsurugi, sending him hurtling towards the ground. As he falls, Moeru continues with a knee to Tsurugi's stomach, as well as a pair of punches which smash him into the ground. Moeru finishes by stomping on Tsurugis head and firing a trio of Energy Waves at him as Moeru performs an aerial backflip away. * Next, Moeru grabs Tsurugi off of the ground and tosses him forward. Moeru then hits Tsurugi with a combination of 3 punches and 2 kicks, before knocking him away with another punch. Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Category:Locations Category:Battle Grounds